katastrofe
by LastMelodya
Summary: Tentang banyaknya kuantitas hal-hal tipikal yang Sakura pahami tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengenalnya. [sasukesakuranaruto]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), long single shot, and other stuffs.

 **Genre:** angst/romance/tragedy

 **Note** **:** bertahun-tahun berlayar di kapal ot3 tercinta ini, tapi percayalah, ini pertama kalinya saya berani merangkum narusakusasu dalam satu cerita detail sebagai kesatuan pairing love triangle. Kalaupun ada, hub mereka bertiga biasanya platonis, atau implisit di antara fik-fik sasusaku atau narusaku saya. Kenapa? Karena jika saya menyatukan mereka di satu cerita, saya akan bingung akan memasangkan Sakura dengan siapa di _**ending**_. So, dare to guess the ending of this one? **Ps:** beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari novel Forgiven, karya Morra Quatro. Hampir lima tahun terlewat, rasa cinta saya pada novel itu belum berkurang juga.

* * *

Untuk **daffodila** , terima kasih koreksiannya, Fir.

Segala kekurangan dalam fik ini merupakan keterbatasan penulis akan segala konten dan fakta-fakta di dalamnya. So, review and concrit are welcomed :)

* * *

 **.**

 **k-a-t-a-s-t-r-o-f-e**

[tentang banyaknya kuantitas hal-hal tipikal yang Sakura pahami tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengenalnya.]

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, kepada bintang-bintang yang berkelip dan berkonvergen membentuk satuan-satuan rasi bintang. Terkadang ia mendapati _scorpion,_ kemudian _capricorn,_ dan di sisi kanan-kiri berterbangan _champagne supernova_ dan _Pleiades_.

"Tak sampai dua puluh empat jam lagi."

Gadis itu menoleh, menangkap tautan oniks tajam dan kelam yang ia peroleh. Bintang di atas sana entah mengapa kalah indah dengan netra di hadapannya yang bagai obsidian tanpa tertoreh. Lama, lama, lima detik, sepuluh detik, hanya ada pandangan saling yang tak menjanjikan apa pun pada si penoleh.

"Ceritakan sesuatu," pria di sampingnya mengujar lagi. Masih menatap lekat dengan kehangatan gamang yang ia bagi.

"Sesuatu … apa?" jawabnya tersekat.

"Apa saja. Tentang Ferdinand de Saussure, tentang sifat-sifat bahasa, tentang frasa, klausa, apa pun."

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat, sedikit kesulitan di antara situasinya yang seolah tersesat. Ia memalingkan wajah sesaat, menutup matanya dengan hitungan sepersekian detik erat-erat.

"Kau tahu kenapa sesuatu yang bersinar di atas sana itu dibahasakan dengan bintang?" katanya.

Pria itu memberi gestur gelengan pelan.

Sakura menjawab. "Karena bahasa itu arbitrer. Tak memiliki hubungan langsung antara penyebutan namanya, dengan sesuatu referennya. Itulah, mengapa yang bersinar di sana disebut bintang, padahal yang bersinar tak selalu bintang, kan?"

"Kau juga bersinar. Dan kau bukan bintang."

Sakura mengulum tawa hangat. Kepalanya tertunduk hati-hati, menyusur absurditas di helaian rumput yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin malam di sana-sini.

"Sasuke, jangan lupakan aku, ya."

"Tidak akan."

"Satu semester itu lama. Dan tanpamu … mungkin akan semakin lama."

"Ada Naruto yang bisa membuat hidupmu lebih berisik. Tak akan terasa lama."

Embusan angin yang tertiup kembali membawa serta uaran harum musim panas yang sangat Sakura sukai. Namun, malam ini tak sama lagi. Sebab ia harus mereguk fakta yang menjeratnya ke dalam momen-momen tak ia pahami. Kakofoni tak terarah di luar sana sama sekali tak mampu mendistraksi pikirannya yang terosilasi.

"Tunggu aku." Sasuke menyahut pelan. Kepalanya tertoleh dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh helai merah muda Sakura dengan terlampau nyaman. "Karena aku akan kembali."

Sakura maju sejengkal, mengonvergenkan diri pada Sasuke yang hampir terjungkal. Namun, lengan-lengan kekar lelaki itu segera menyambar tanpa kehabisan akal. Mendekapnya erat tanpa sesal. Erat sekali, hingga rasanya Sakura tak ingin dilepas lagi.

 _Aku akan kembali_.

Sakura tak tahu bahwa hidup punya ribuan misteri yang mampu mendestruksi segala kekasualitasan perjalanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Sakura tahu lebih awal, tapi semesta tak memberinya petunjuk apa pun.

Sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berawal di antara bias-bias cahaya matahari yang mulai nampak sedikit terik, pukul sembilan pagi, di waktu jeda mata kuliah kajian sastra bandingan yang memiliki empat SKS, di koridor kelas, dengan cengir lebar yang khas (yang diam-diam) Sakura kagumi. Ia datang di sana.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sakura mengalami ambivalensi. Senyum pria yang dilihatnya itu setara dengan hangat matahari di atas sana. Yang sewarna rambutnya.

Satu anggukan.

"Boleh minta nomor?"

Ia mengalami osilasi kuat di bagian dada, yang kemudian, berubah menjadi suatu perasaan bimbang. Sebelahnya; _kurang ajar sekali laki-laki ini, berani-beraninya meminta nomor telepon di pertemuan pertama_. Sebelahnya lagi berujar; _lucky day, ada laki-laki tampan yang meminta nomornya_.

"Untuk apa?" Stereotipe. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, Sakura terlalu bingung untuk menentukan kebimbangannya.

Kemudian, lelaki itu menoleh, mengatensi satu sudut tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sakura menangkap satu bayangan seseorang; tinggi tegap, rambut hitam, kulit pucat.

"Untuk pria pengecut yang sedang berdiri di ujung koridor itu." Si pria murah senyum menunjuknya. "Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk meminta," katanya berbisik pelan.

Refleks Sakura tertawa. Bisa sekali lelaki ini. Modus. Tak segan membawa nama temannya dalam urusan mendekati perempuan. Sakura memiliki keyakinan sembilan puluh persen kalau yang tertarik padanya adalah lelaki di hadapannya ini. Maka, atas dasar kebimbangan yang mulai surut, Sakura menipiskan senyumya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membubuhkan belasan angka di sana.

"Awas kalau yang kudengar di telepon nanti adalah suaramu."

Si lelaki hanya menyengir. Melipat secarik kertas pemberian Sakura dengan gerakan maskulin (yang entah bagaimana bisa) begitu menarik. Tanpa jawaban apa-apa lagi.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya ia berbalik, melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Diingat, ya."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menoleh.

"Dan temanku yang di sana, yang suka padamu," ia menunjuknya lagi. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memberi respons satu tawa lebar dan gelengan pelan. Langkah Naruto terpacu lagi, dengan sisa-sisa cengiran yang dapat dilihat Sakura sebelum lelaki itu kembali membalikkan badan tegapnya.

Sakura menyematkan sosok itu di ingatannya. Namikaze Naruto, si lelaki yang memiliki senyuman sehangat mentari.

 **.**

 **.**

Namun, malam itu, yang menghubunginya benar-benar bukan Namikaze Naruto.

Melainkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Suaranya begitu datar, juga dingin. Namun, Sakura dapat menangkap nada afirmatif dalam setiap ucapannya. Lelaki itu tak banyak bicara, sambungan telepon mereka hanya berisi perihal kampus dan tetek-bengeknya. Dan dari durasi hampir tiga puluh menit sambungan telepon yang mereka lewati, Sakura dapat memprediksi ada lebih dari lima belas menit hening yang mendominasi.

Hari pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, Sakura masih mengambangkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sebab dirinya berstagnasi pada satu keyakinan awal.

Ia suka senyum hangat Naruto.

Namun hari keempat, kelima, dan keenam, tendensi itu hilang, tergantikan dengan satu tawa lepas pertama yang terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Yang membentuk tremor pada tubuhnya dan lengkung kurva balasan tanpa sadar di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Ia suka suara tawa Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Selang dua bulan, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang, mengakseptasi pengakuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sangat suka malam. Dan bintang-bintang yang menaburi langit kelam dengan indahnya. Juga jemari hangat Sasuke, yang diam-diam menariknya mendekat sampai wajah untuk kemudian mencuri kecup di sudut bibir.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana getaran itu menghiburnya. Menyelinap masuk sampai kepada rongga dada. Sasuke tak akan berkata apa-apa, padahal. Hanya semakin menarik mendekat atau menatap lebih erat. Tak bersekat. Kemudian, satu senyum akan ia berikan, di antara resonansi yang tercipta dari gesekan daun-daun ditiup angin atau hewan malam tak terdefinisi.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?"

Sakura selalu menjadi yang paling awal membuka konversasi. Tapi ia tak pernah merasa terberati. Sebab hening dalam lingkar mereka adalah hening yang tak menyakiti.

"Seperti biasa." _Berisik dan membosankan_. Sakura sudah dapat menebak akan ujaran selanjutnya. Berisik karena di setiap langkah Sasuke di kampus, akan ada Naruto.

Hampir setengah tahun mengenal mereka, Sakura mampu menyebutkan hal-hal kecil yang trivial tak hanya mengenai Sasuke—yang notabene kekasihnya, namun juga Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah pacaran sebelum bersamanya, sedang Naruto sudah memiliki lebih dari delapan mantan. Sasuke masuk Fisika karena ia mencintai subjek itu—Fisika nuklir, sedang Naruto masuk ke jurusan yang sama karena _tercebur_ (dan ikut-ikutan Sasuke). Sasuke selalu men- _skip_ bagian _dessert_ di setiap waktu makan mereka, sedang Naruto selalu meminta makanan manis di pembuka waktu makan mereka. Sasuke penuh ilokusi yang selalu berpikir berkali-kali sebelum mengujarkan sesuatu, sedang naruto impulsif dengan lebih dulu berkata bahkan sebelum otaknya mampu berpikir. Sasuke suka tomat, sedang Naruto membencinya. Sasuke tak suka makanan hangat, sedang Naruto menggandrunginya. Sasuke seperti salju yang menyejukkan, sedang Naruto seperti matahari yang menghangatkan.

Semuanya. Sakura paham.

Beberapa hal yang tak pernah Sakura tahu dari Naruto adalah hal-hal pribadi yang bersifat intim lainnya. Seperti, apakah Naruto memiliki napas sesegar milik Sasuke, apakah Naruto selalu tersenyum ketika mencium seorang gadis sebagaimana bibir Sasuke membentuk kurva ketika mengecupnya, apakah tangan Naruto akan terasa hangat di antara punggung dan leher jenjangnya seperti milik Sasuke, apakah Naruto senang memeluk dengan durasi lama tanpa sepatah kata pun sebagaimana Sasuke melakukannya, Sakura tak tahu.

 _Dan itu tak penting_.

Sakura mengujar lamat-lamat di hatinya.

Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana hal-hal pribadi itu akan tetap berkesan baik dan indah di mata Sakura saat Sasuke melakukannya.

Itu saja.

 **.**

Di hari-hari pertama masa pramenstruasi bulan ini, Sasuke mengunjunginya. Lelaki itu berkata mengapa Sakura absen ke kampus dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar dan pesan. Sakura menjawab dari balik bantal, suaranya teredam dengan intensitas rendah dan kehilangan semangat. _Aku PMS_ , katanya, _Sakit sekali, tahu_. Kemudian Sasuke menghela napas panjang, melangkah mendekat pada Sakura yang telungkup di atas ranjang. Ia duduk di tepinya, mencuri sespasi kecil sisa ranjang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helai merah muda Sakura.

"Sudah minum obat?" Sasuke membelai rambut itu.

Sakura mengangguk sekali.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Gelengan.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya lamat-lamat. Ia mengecup pelipis Sakura yang hangat, sebelah tangannya masih mengusap rambutnya. "Sakit sekali, ya?"

Kemudian Sakura membalik badannya, matanya setengah sembap namun senyumnya sedikit terbit. Ia bangkit dengan tangan melingkari leher jenjang Sasuke. Entah mengapa, segalanya seperti bersubtitusi menjadi lebih baik. Perutnya masih terasa kram, namun ada Sasuke yang mendekapnya di sini. Menepis distraksi rasa sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya.

Sasuke bukan pria romantis, ia tak pernah berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sakura dengan verbalisasi manis dan semacamnya, ia juga tak pernah memberi Sakura bunga dan surat-surat cinta. Sasuke tak pernah memujinya, pun mengomentari setiap pakaian terbaik yang gadis itu pakai di hari-hari kencan mereka. Sasuke tak pernah melakukannya.

Tapi itu tak penting lagi. Sebab Sakura hanya butuh presensi Sasuke di sebelahnya, memeluknya dengan intensitas erat yang menenangkan. Ia tak perlu rayuan murahan, hanya perlu satu tatap yang diuarkan oleh oniks hitam itu, tatapan penuh makna, yang menangkup segala perasaannya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Sampai hari itu tiba, Sakura merasakan hatinya _sangat-sangat_ penuh.

Penuh akan cintanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Cinta. Cinta sekali_.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, di bulan kesebelas hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Universitas mengabarkan nama-nama mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti olimpiade Sains.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke ada di antaranya. Terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa yang akan ikut olimpiade tersebut, ke Boston, Amerika. Selama satu semester. Naruto mengatakannya di sore hari ketika Sakura tak juga mendapati Sasuke di sekitar kampus. Gadis itu mendatangi gedung fakultas Sasuke, dan bertemu Naruto di sana.

"Kenapa ia tak bercerita apa-apa?" Suara Sakura nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto mengembuskan asap rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya ke ranjang sampah yang ada di sana (padahal, puntungnya masih panjang). Mereka berada di sudut koridor dekat lab fisika, berhadapan. "Dia juga baru bercerita semalam. Katanya, sebelumnya Teme tak yakin akan terpilih, makanya tak bercerita pada siapa-siapa."

Tentang yakin atau tidaknya, Sakura tak peduli. Dan mengapa hingga sekarang Sasuke belum berkata apa-apa sedangkan Naruto sudah mendapat kabar itu sejak semalam. _Kenapa_?

"Kau tahu, kan, seberapa terobsesinya Sasuke dengan MIT dan Fisika?" Naruto berbicara lagi dengan suara pelan. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. " _This our time, to let him_."

Sasuke pernah mengatakan kepada Sakura, bahwa sebenarnya, mendapatkan nobel Fisika tak sesulit yang orang-orang kira. Apalagi untuk mereka yang mencintai Fisika. Saat itu, entah mengapa Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di mata Sasuke. Sesuatu yang … _bersinar_. Pria itu tak pernah membahasnya lagi hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian, namun Sakura tahu, pembahasan itu masuk ke dalam pembahasan krusial bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang topiknya tak akan pernah hilang hingga berwaktu-waktu kemudian.

Buktinya adalah hari ini.

Sakura tak paham segala sesuatu mengenai Sains, terlebih Fisika. Fisika nuklir. Ia hanya tahu satu objek mengenai hal itu—bintang, yang Sasuke bilang, bahwa reaksi yang terjadi di dalam inti penghias alam semesta itu termasuk ke dalam fisika nuklir, namanya reaksi fusi nuklir.

Toh, Sakura tak ingin menaruh atensi lebih banyak. Itu bukan bidangnya. Ia cenderung lebih memilih meneliti bagaimana proses pemerolehan bahasa seorang bayi, atau, mengapa bahasa bisa begitu arbitrer, bagaimana hubungan bahasa dengan disiplin ilmu lainnya seperti sosiologi dan psikologi sehingga dalam ilmu kebahasaan, kita akan belajar mengenai sosiolinguistik dan psikolinguistik. Dan hal-hal lain yang bukan tentang atom, reaksi nuklir, partikel, dan hal-hal berbau sains lainnya.

Dan … ini bukan tentang Sakura yang tak ingin membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Memangnya siapa aku hingga harus melarangnya pergi?"

Tapi, tentang bagaimana semesta dan kosmisnya akan terus berjalan statis tanpa entitas itu di dalamnya.

Naruto melepas lagi satu senyum hangat, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak helai-helai rambut Sakura—tapi, tiba-tiba saja terhenti di udara.

Safir pria itu sedikit terdistraksi, ketika akhirnya kembali fokus. Sepersekian detik kemudian, tangan itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya, hingga mencapai kepala Sakura, dan menepuknya sekali di sana.

" _Good girl_ ," katanya.

Untuk sesaat, ia merasa memiliki teman senasib.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mencipta senyum di antara peluk hangatnya. "Jangan menangis."

Tak ada isakan—belum. Hanya ada resonansi yang berasal dari dengungan pesawat terbang. Ruang tunggu bandara masih lapang, jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke masih empat puluh lima menit lagi. Dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada gadis di dekapnya.

" _You'll be fine_."

Naruto datang lima belas menit selanjutnya. Dengan cengiran khas dan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Keep up the good work, Teme. Good luck_."

Sasuke menyeringai, menghindar dari tepukan telapak tangan yang akan Naruto lancarkan ke pundaknya. "Hn." Seringainya masih belum hilang.

Saat itu, Sakura menganggap mereka hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang terjebak di antara dunia keilmiahan. Yang berteman dengan atom-atom dan nuklir, juga hal-hal mengenai aksi-reaksi dari berbagai zat. Sakura tersenyum, menatap keduanya dari dekat dengan perasaan hangat yang sulit dijabarkan. Sasuke tak suka berteman, tapi Naruto mampu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya begitu saja, sebagaimana dirinya kini menyusul. Naruto mungkin punya banyak teman, namun dari semua entitas-entitas maskulin itu, tak ada yang Sakura dapati berelasi sama seperti hubungan pertemanan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Mereka adalah satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat kecil. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan mungkin juga dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian pemberitahuan keberangkatan Sasuke terdengar. Sasuke memulai gegas, membawa koper dan _sling bag_ -nya dalam satu tangkupan. Ia memeluk Sakura lagi, mengecupnya sekali di bibir. " _I'll miss you_. Jaga dirimu."

Sakura menahan mati-matian tangisannya. Ia balas kecupan Sasuke, kemudian memeluknya sekali lagi. Merasakan kehangatannya, aromanya, tubuhnya. Ia akan merindukan semua ini. " _See you soon_."

Oh, Sasuke.

Pelukannya dilepas.

Sasuke beralih pada Naruto, memeluknya sekilas dan membisikan sesuatu yang dapat Sakura dengar. "Titip Sakura. _Keep her safe, even if it kills you_."

Sakura menahan tersenyum, rongga dadanya menghangat.

Sasuke berbicara lagi, namun, kali ini, Sakura tak mampu mendengarnya.

Ketika mereka saling melepaskan, Sasuke menatapnya. " _I can't even tell you_ …," Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian, sepersekian detik berikutnya, akhirnya membalik badan. Pemberitahuan keberangkatan terakhir terdengar lagi. Sasuke akan pergi. Sekarang. Ia harus pergi.

Di tengah langkah Sasuke sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang, ia menoleh. Menaut _emerald_ Sakura dengan satu verbalisasi implisit dari oniks hitamnya.

Dan Sakura tak pernah tahu apa yang tak bisa Sasuke katakan.

Sampai hari _itu_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang, Sakura terlupa akan hilangnya eksistensi Sasuke di kampus. Sehari setelah keberangkatan Sasuke, ia mencari-cari pria itu di sekeliling fakultasnya. Ia merindukan wajah monoekspresif yang angkuh itu, untuk kemudian tersadari dengan satu dering di ponsel, memunculkan pesan teks dari Sasuke. _Baru sehari tapi aku merindukanmu_.

Dan Sakura tersadar mereka tengah berjarak beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Melangkah menuju parkiran kampus dipayungi langit petang yang sedikit mendung. Ia menemukan mobilnya beberapa menit kemudian. Memasukinya untuk kemudian menyadari ada yang salah dengan mobilnya.

Mesinnya tak mau menyala.

Berkali-kali ia menstarternya, tetap tak mau menyala.

Ia repetisi lagi, sampai bermenit-menit kemudian, tetap tak menyala.

Sakura mendesah kesal, ia keluar dari mobil dan menendang sisi pintu sopir. Kesal sekali. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini malah bermasalah?

Ia mengaduk tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel, menghubungi salah satu bengkel langganannya dan meminta orang untuk mengambil mobilnya di sini untuk diperbaiki.

Kini, masalah berikutnya, bagaimana ia pulang?

Sasuke tak ada. Menunggu taksi di depan kampusnya hanya akan menyita waktunya, sebab hanya ada satu dua taksi perjam yang kiranya berminat memasuki lingkungan kampusnya yang besar ini. Apa ia perlu berjalan berkilo-kilo meter untuk mendapatkan taksi? _It's a big big no_.

Tapi, kemudian, Sakura mengingatnya.

Sosok yang penuh kehangatan itu. Sesaat ia memilih geming dan bersandar di kap mobil. Haruskah ia menghubungi Naruto? Pria itu pasti masih ada di kampus.

Ponsel ia ambil lagi. Ia telusuri daftar kontak, dan berhenti di nama Naruto.

Beberapa saat, Sakura mendial-nya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Ah, mungkin ini memang hari sialnya.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan melangkah, mungkin menunggu satu-dua jam tak apa-apa. Sekali ini saja.

… tapi kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Nama Naruto muncul di sana.

 _"Sakura, ada apa? Aku di lab Fisika."_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sakura menyusulnya, Naruto ada di sana. Tengah merangkai kabel-kabel yang entah apa, bersama tiga orang lainnya. Mereka semua mengisap rokok, mengembuskannya di antara sampah kabel dan gunting-gunting yang berserakan. Mungkin itu proyek listrik statis, atau apa, Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti.

Saat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura, ia menstagnasikan kegiatannya. Pria itu melangkah menuju Sakura, di antara langkahnya ia menyurukkan puntung rokoknya di asbak, membuangnya—lagi-lagi, padahal puntungnya masih panjang—yang kemudian Sakura sadari berbulan-bulan kemudian, Naruto akan melakukan itu jika sedang berada dengannya. Ia tahu, Sakura tak menyukai lintingan penuh racun nikotin tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum hangat itu. "Jadi, mobilmu _ngambek_?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir basahnya, membuat senyum Naruto diam-diam semakin melebar. Mereka bersandar di meja dosen, di kepala ruangan lab. "Aku datang ke sini bukan meminta ejekan."

" _Aye aye, Captain_! Kau minta _tebengan_ , kan?"

Senyum Sakura melebar. " _You know me so well_."

Naruto membalasnya dengan satu uluran tangan yang mengacak lembut rambut merah muda gadis itu. Kali ini, sama sekali tanpa keraguan.

"Yuk."

Mereka keluar masih dengan bibir-bibir melengkungkan kurva.

Segalanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan di malam-malam musim panas tak menjadi hal yang patut dipertanyakan, bagi Sakura. Ia meredam tubuh di bawah selimut, merasakan udara lembap yang tercampur dengan angin dingin dan harum _petrichor_ membuat kelopaknya tak tahan menahan kantuk. Hari sudah terlalu larut, tiga puluh menit lagi mencapai tengah malam, dan ia baru saja memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata ketika ponselnya berdering satu kali.

Nama Sasuke tertera di sana. Satu kerutan muncul di dahi lebarnya yang putih, lima belas menit lalu mereka baru saja selesai menelepon melepas rindu, dan mengapa Sasuke menghubunginya kembali?

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Suara dingin Sasuke di sana sedikit gusar. _"Mobilmu sudah di rumah, hn?"_

Sakura melepas gumam mengiyakan.

 _"Mau menengok Naruto? Ibunya meninggal lima belas menit yang lalu."_

Suara petir malam itu teredam dengan gaungan petir di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara entias-entitas berbaju hitam di ruang tengah kediamannya, Naruto tak terlihat. Peti sudah tersemat indah, dan doa-doa telah terujar mengalunkan nada menyayat hati di antara rintikan hujan yang masih statis.

Sakura mengenali Karin di antara orang-orang itu—sepupu Naruto dari ibunya. Gadis yang biasanya cerewet itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Di mana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya.

Karin mengangkat bahu setengah bingung. "Mungkin di dalam, atau pergi entah ke mana. Ia pamit beberapa menit lalu."

"Begitu." Sakura mendesah. "Ng … boleh aku mencarinya di dalam?"

Karin mengangguk pelan, sebelum Sakura berbalik, gadis berkacamata itu berbisik. "Ia begitu terpukul."

 _Sakura tahu_.

Ia melangkah ke dalam. Sekali, ia pernah mengunjungi rumah besar ini, bersama Sasuke beberapa bulan dulu. Naruto tinggal bersama ibunya, berdua saja. Menyimpan duka bersama-sama atas ayahnya yang berkhianat entah ke mana. Maka Sakura tahu, seberapa pun hidup mengajarkan pria itu untuk bertahan pada segala hunjaman yang diuarkan takdir, tetap saja, satu sentilan ini meretakkannya. Sebab kali ini adalah titik kelemahannya.

Kamar Naruto terletak di sudut ruang, dekat tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Pintunya penuh dengan tempelan-tempelan rumus hasil curiannya dari buku Sasuke—ia mengatakan, ini untuk melatih kemampuan otaknya setiap hari—yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan pintu itu (yang di kemudian hari, baru Sakura ketahui, bahwa itu bukan sekadar rumus-rumus belaka). Sakura berdiam di sana sejenak, menimbang dalam hati, apa memutar kenopnya dan melongok ke dalam adalah perbuatan yang baik? Tapi, tak ada yang perlu diragukan di detik-detik ini. Maka ia bertendensi penuh dan memutar kenop itu, membukanya.

 _ **Cklek**_ —

—tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia mengitari ruang itu dengan netranya. Mungkin Naruto ada di salah satu sudut. Namun, tetap tak ada. Hanya ada ranjang yang berantakan—Naruto memang tak pernah rapi, tapi keadaannya saat ini _lebih berantakan_ dari berantakan yang biasa. Menghela napas, Sakura menarik lagi kenop pintu di depannya dan mulai berpikir ke mana lagi ia akan mencari Naru—

"—Sakura?"

Dia di sana. Berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan jins dan parka kelabu yang kuyup. Tetesan air jatuh beberapa dari helai-helai pirangnya.

Safirnya meredup.

Senyumnya tak hangat seperti biasa.

Sakura menarik napas. "Kau dari mana, Naruto?"

Pria itu seperti bintang yang tersesat di jagat raya, menyala namun terjebak di antara pusaran yang menelannya dalam kegelapan, mencuri sinarnya.

"Aku … beli _pizza_." Tangannya mengangkat satu kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Senyum palsu. "Mau ikut makan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Mengenai hal-hal yang hilang dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi, Sakura belum tahu rasanya. Tapi ia memelajari itu dari tatapan Naruto, dari kinestetiknya yang terlampau aktif, dari verbalisasinya yang berujar palsu. Pria itu membangun batas linear tak kasat mata di atas kesedihannya. Di luar batas itu, ia masih dapat tertawa, dapat menggaungkan humorisme dalam bentuk sarkasme. Sebagaimana semua itu wujud kamuflase dari aversinya sendiri.

Ia menyangkal jutaan duka di rongga-rongga dadanya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Pengecapnya berkejaran dengan saus tomat dan keju dari _pizza_ di tangannya. Delapan potong tersisa empat. Sakura tak menyentuhnya sama sekali, sebab baginya, kenikmatan dari makanan itu telah hilang di waktu-waktu ini.

Napas ditahan, "Menemanimu."

Naruto tertawa, tawanya terlampau besar, juga menyedihkan. Tawa yang berani Sakura pasang sebagai taruhan, bahwa di dalamnya terimplikasi rasa sakit dan beribu-ribu pedih.

"Kau melakukannya," katanya lagi, tawanya menipis bersamaan dengan suapan terakhir _pizza_ di tangannya. "Terima kasih, sudah repot-repot."

Tangan Naruto terulur kembali, mengambil satu potong _pizza_ lagi—yang kemudian ditahan Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya, menggigiti bibir bawah dan menepis lengan keras Naruto.

"Jangan seperti ini, Naruto," katanya. "Jangan seperti ini."

Safir Naruto balas menatapnya. Ketika itu, kosong. Lalu, kamuflase itu membaur, membentuk bayang-bayang yang menampakkan kebenarannya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh, _pizza_ tak lagi menjadi hal yang menarik untuknya.

Sepersekian detik yang tak Sakura hitung, air mata di safir itu terjatuh. Sekali. Disusul oleh butir-butir likuid lainnya ketika Naruto memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya. Punggungnya—yang Sakura kira mampu menahan beban sebesar apa pun—bergetar, sangat pelan. Membentuk tremor yang terlihat menyakitkan.

Sakura tak berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika akhirnya ia menarik tangan Naruto. Dingin. Ia genggam jari-jemarinya, berusaha memberi kehangatan walau kepalannya jauh lebih kecil dari milik Naruto. Ia ingin memeluk, namun jutaan saraf di tubuhnya masih memberi preventif—jangan, jangan dulu, tidak boleh. Hingga ia memilih untuk bergeser pelan, dengan gerakan yang kiranya tak terbaca. Tubuhnya merapat di bahu Naruto. Terus merapat, hingga ia mendengar napas putus-putus terlampau kecil itu tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Tak ada yang melarangmu menangis, toh."

Sakura tetap tak mendengar isakan, tapi ia tahu, Naruto menangis dalam diam di sebelahnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka pergi ke ruang tengah. Pada akhirnya, Naruto ikut berdoa sampai pagi. Sakura mengawasi dari sisi luar, diam-diam memandangi bahunya yang masih bergetar barang sekali-dua kali.

Ia begitu rapuh.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihatnya dalam balutan duka setebal itu.

Pukul delapan pagi, jasad Kushina dibawa ke pemakaman.

Ia dan Naruto menjadi orang terakhir yang tersisa di sana, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama kembali ke rumah Naruto yang sudah kosong. Dan sepi. Sepi sekali.

"Kalau kau lapar, aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Sakura mengujar.

Naruto menggeleng lembut, tubuhnya melangkah menuju sofa panjang di ruang tengah, mengempaskan diri di sana. "Aku ingin tidur," katanya. Kemudian, tangannya terulur begitu saja, dan safirnya menyemat dalam netra hijau Sakura. "Sini."

Sakura tak mengerti angin apa yang membawa kakinya melangkah mengikuti interjeksi pria itu. Mengempaskan diri di sebelahnya, dan tetap bergeming tanpa penolakan apa pun.

Hingga—

—Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya. Pelan, dan pelan. Kakinya yang panjang terjulur ke sisi luar sofa. Kepalanya—kepalanya, _dengan sangat ringan_ , berbaring begitu saja di belah paha Sakura. Menjadikannya alas untuk kepala pirangnya. Tanpa vokal, tanpa lokusi.

Sedetik sebelum matanya terpejam, Naruto mengucap. "Terima kasih."

Dan pria itu tertidur.

Dalam senyum.

(Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar, lengannya yang hampir mengelus helai pirang Naruto terulur penuh kejut.)

Di layarnya, tertera satu nama; Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura menjawab. "Ya, Sasuke?"

 _"Pemakaman Bibi Kushina selesai pukul berapa?"_

Sakura mengontrol suaranya pelan-pelan. "Pukul sembilan."

 _"Aa, tadi aku menguhubungi Naruto, tapi tak dijawab. Kau sudah di apartemen?"_

Sakura merasa kepala Naruto bergerak pelan, rautnya berdiferensiasi tak nyaman. Tanya Sasuke masih menggantung tak terjawab.

 _"Sakura?"_

Satu uluran tangan, satu sentuhan, satu usapan—lembut; tidurnya kembali stabil.

"Sudah, Sasuke," jawabnya. "Aku sudah di apartemen."

Itulah hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura membohongi kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bagai karang di pinggir laut, yang akan mudah basah diterjang ombak, namun juga mengering dibakar mentari.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Kushina, segalanya kembali seperti biasa. Senyum sehangat mentari Naruto telah kembali, tatapan kosongnya telah tersurut, tawanya tulus tanpa kamuflase lagi—adalah kebohongan-kebohongannya pada Sasuke yang terus bertambah kuantitasnya, yang tidak seperti biasa. Sakura merasakan perasaan bersalah itu di hari-hari kemarin, yang tanpa ia sadari, perasaan itu hanya akan semakin menipis hingga lama-kelamaan hilang sama sekali.

Seperti hari ini, mungkin perasaan bersalah atas kebohongannya tak terasa lagi.

Sakura mengatakannya seringan angin yang berembus di helai-helai rambutnya. "Aku sudah di apartemen. Mau tidur."

Kemudian ia akan mendapati suara datar Sasuke yang penuh afirmatif, mengucapkan kata-kata sayang padanya sebagaimana hal itu telah berjalan secara kasual. Sasuke tak segera menutup teleponnya setelah selesai, Sakura hanya mengangkat alis, mengumbar tanya dalam hati, _kenapa?_ Untuk kemudian menyadari sendiri dan dengan desah yang teredam mulutnya akhirnya bervokal. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Telepon ditutup, dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Pandangannya kembali menghadap depan, menggapai punggung bidang yang siap menjadi tamengnya, akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayo, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

Menemui malam di parkiran kampus adalah satu dari hal-hal langka yang Sakura takuti. Ia tak menyukai gelap yang temaram, dengan lampu-lampu gantung yang terkadang berkedip _klik klik_. Ditambah dengan bau lembap dan debu yang menempel di permukaan dinding kasar penuh noda tanah.

Bukan, bukan tentang makhluk astral yang tetiba bisa saja mendatanginya, bukan.

Tapi tentang entitas asing yang mungkin tak memiliki empati baik, yang mencari kesempatan apa saja demi memenuhi tendensi negatifnya.

Untuk sesaat, ia menyesal telah menolak ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersama hari ini.

"Hei, Haruno."

Sakura terperanjat dalam monolognya. Ia tak mengenal banyak orang di kampus ini. Apalagi, yang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga seperti barusan.

Ia menoleh, suara langkah yang tercipta dari _sneakers_ -nya berstagnasi membaur dengan hening yang semakin menggigit.

Seorang pria. Dengan tato linear di kedua belah pipinya. Ia memiliki pupil mata yang begitu kecil, namun tajam mengintimidasi. Ketika seringainya tercipta, Sakura dapat melihat taring kecil di kedua sisi mulutnya.

Itu Inuzuka Kiba. Salah satu mahasiswa yang Sakura lihat beberapa waktu lalu di lab Fisika, ketika ia menemui Naruto.

Tak ada hal yang dapat Sakura pikirkan selain mengangguk tanpa memandang.

"Sedang ditinggal Sasuke, ya?"

Tanya itu disusul dengan derapan langkah-langkah besar dari kaki panjang Kiba. Seringainya tak menipis barang sedikit pun.

Diam-diam Sakura berbisik, _ia tak menyukai orang ini_.

"Tak baik seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam begini, bukan?" Langkahnya melambat, semakin mendekat. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari ia tersudut di sisi dinding kusam dengan banyak debu melekat. " _If you don't mind_ …"

Dan tarikan itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Sakura tak sempat merasakan nyerinya, pergelangannya telah lebih dulu dicengkeram. Erat. Tubuhnya dipaksa merapat sehingga ia merasakan bagian-bagian yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan. Tubuh didekap, terlalu kuat. Sangat kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAK—hmmp—"

"Diam."

Bisikan penuh ancaman itu menahan jeritan Sakura, bersamaan dengan telapak kasar yang membungkam tanpa belas kasih mulutnya. Ia merasakan dadanya yang tertekan di dada Kiba begitu sesak, sulit menghidu oksigen di ruang lembap ini. Lalu, perlahan—sangat perlahan, sebelah tangan Kiba yang bebas menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya, kemudian punggungnya, melesat ke depan—ke _dadanya_.

Sakura menggeram dengan tangisan. Kakinya meronta, menendang tempurung lutut pria itu, meleset. Kembali menendang lagi, kali ini mengenai pahanya dengan intensitas yang kuat.

Kiba mengerang, hal itu membuatnya marah.

Terlalu tiba-tiba, Sakura tak dapat melakukan apa pun lagi ketika tubuhnya disudutkan, lebih kuat, ditekan seolah ia tak memiliki indera perasa dan organ-organ vital yang akan tersulut kesakitannya. Sakura berteriak lagi, mulutnya yang dibungkam sudah basah oleh keringat dan air liur, namun, tekanan Kiba tetap konstan tak terdistrak. Malah semakin menguat.

" _I just wanna give you something_ … yang selalu perempuan inginkan." Bisikannya terdengar lagi, lebih dalam dan menakutkan.

Sedetik kemudian, Kiba melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

Sedikit pun, ia tak membiarkan Sakura menghirup oksigen, sebab mulutnya gegas menggantikan tangan itu.

Membungkamnya.

Dengan kecup kasar.

Separuh kesadaran Sakura seolah hilang karena rasa sakitnya, dua gaungan proposisi berepetisi di tempurung kepalanya; _mati, hidup, mati, hidup, mati, hidup_ —tak penting lagi.

Dan ia, dengan pertahanannya yang hampir surut itu, akhirnya membuka mata.

 _Tak penting hidup atau mati, ada usaha yang harus selalu kau dahulukan._

Rasanya seperti ada faktualisme yang terbalik ketika akhirnya Sakura mengepal tangan, meyakinkan diri dalam bentuk elakkan keras; gigitan dengan intensitas maksimal pada bibir Kiba di atas bibirnya—sangat keras, hingga ia merasakan bau karat di mulutnya sendiri, juga teriakan Kiba yang menggema di ruangan.

"AGH!"

Seluruhnya terlepas. Tubuhnya bebas.

Dengan napas yang tersisa, Sakura menahan karut-marut perasaannya.

" _I'm not that kind of girl, bastard_."

Lalu, ia menarik kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Mundur. Ia mendecihkan saliva di antara tubuh kekar yang hampir terjerembab itu, kemudian berbalik. Melangkah cepat-cepat, kencang-kencang. Kepada mobilnya.

Air matanya menderas dan punggung tangannya terangkat untuk menghapusnya. Terus turun ke bawah, menghapus sisa-sisa Kiba di bibirnya yang terasa perih. Kakinya yang berlari terasa ditusuk-tusuk ribuan sembilu menyakitkan. Dingin. Sakit. Perih.

" _You bitch_."

Suara itu terlontar di belakangnya.

Dan Sakura tak peduli lagi.

Ia tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya tersiar kabar nama Inuzuka Kiba tak terdaftar di presensi kelasnya.

Ia sakit.

Tubuhnya babak belur, hidung dan lengan kanannya patah.

Dihajar Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendatangi Naruto tepat ketika langkah pria itu menapak keluar dari lab Fisika. Sakura berdiri di depannya, dengan _emerald_ menyalang dan bibir bergetar.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, dan Naruto dengan sigap menarik gadis itu ke dalam lab kembali. Pintu ditutup, kunci diputar. Tidak ada orang.

"Naruto,"

"Jangan pulang sendiri lagi."

Suara Naruto begitu halus, tanpa penekanan. Tatapannya menaut mata Sakura seperti kehilangan arah. Ketika itu, ia melihat tatapan terluka seperti kali pertama ia melihatnya di kala Naruto kehilangan ibunya. Safir itu ketakutan, kehilangan kehangatannya yang bak matahari, entah mengapa.

Tangannya digamit, wajah Sakura membentur bahu Naruto.

"Naru—"

Pria itu mendekapnya. Erat. Napasnya berembus di tengkuk Sakura yang meremang.

"Dia beruntung aku tak meledakannya dengan nuklir."

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa bertemu Kiba, menghajarnya hingga babak belur dengan beberapa tulang yang patah. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana pria itu menyimpul skandal semalam yang berusaha setengah mati ia lupakan. Dari mana beritanya, dari mana infonya, dari mana, dari mana, dari mana—

Tapi kemudian ia tak peduli. Matanya terpejam di antara tubuhnya yang berkonvergen dengan Naruto. Entah ini benar atau salah, tapi ia menyukai bagaimana bibir Naruto yang hangat menempel di tengkuknya yang mendingin. Mengecupnya sekilas-sekilas, dengan gumaman penuh penenangan yang benar-benar membuatnya tenang pada akhirnya. Hatinya dalam sekejap menghangat dan likuid bening merembes dari netranya, mebasahi kemeja cokelat Naruto, bercampur dengan _cologn_ yang pada akhirnya dapat Sakura hidu—beraroma sitrus.

Pada akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban akan hal trivial yang pernah ia pikirkan tentang Naruto. Pelukan pria itu tak sehangat Sasuke, namun rasanya bagai beribu-ribu kali lebih nyaman dibanding sekadar rasa hangat yang pernah Sakura kecap dari kekasihnya.

Sepersekian detik Naruto melepas pelukannya.

Lalu, mengecup sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi, begitu saja.

Begitu saja. Mereka akan kembali berbicara tentang hal-hal kasual seperti biasa, membicarakan musim panas bersama-sama, dan menghitung mundur kepulangan Sasuke bersama-sama.

Namun Naruto memiliki kuantitas yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dalam hal menemui Sakura. Di pagi hari sebelum perutnya terisi oleh makanan padat untuk sarapan, ia sudah bertandang di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sakura, menyambut dengan senyum hangatnya yang kembali seperti biasa, lalu mengacak rambutnya tanpa ragu seperti dulu-dulu. Sore hari, ia akan ke fakultas gadis itu, menunggu di antara anak-anak yang kontradiktif dengannya, lalu menggamit jari-jemari gadis itu erat-erat. Malamnya, ia akan menunda kepulangan, berdalih menumpang makan malam di sana—"tak ada yang memasakiku di rumah," —kemudian tertawa-tawa sembari menonton siaran kartun yang membuat Sakura berdecak heran.

Naruto akan menarik Sakura ke dekapannya di waktu-waktu lima belas menit sebelum ia pamit pulang. Dengan nada yang berbeda dan lebih rendah, ia akan berkata; _tutup semua pintunya, hubungi aku jika akan tidur_. Kemudian menurunkan wajah dan mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu lama—lama sekali. Bahkan, terkadang, hingga ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Sasuke di sana. Barulah Naruto melepaskannya.

Hal-hal tersebut membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Bukan hanya tentang perasaan Naruto padanya, namun juga bagaimana perasaannya sendiri untuk pria itu.

Absurditas-absurditas mulai membaur menciptakan ambiguitas. Tentang jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat ketika Naruto mendekapnya, tentang perasaan menggebu yang ia rasa ketika Naruto mengecup sudut bibirnya, tentang kehampaan yang ia reguk ketika semua hal itu berstagnasi. Sakura frustrasi.

Sebab masih ada Sasuke jauh di sana. Eksistensinya tak bisa digantikan oleh apa pun.

Apa pun.

Hingga Naruto datang dan mendistraksi segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, bukan siang yang terlampau terik, namun likuid-likuid tipis membasahi kening Sakura yang berjalan dari ruang kantin fakultas menuju ruang kelas yang lebih sejuk.

Namun, bagi Sakura, siang itu membakar seluruh akal sehatnya.

"Aku jarang melihatmu dengan Sasuke lagi semenjak pengumuman peserta olimpiade." Tenten mengujar, mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan binder dari _sling bag_ putih miliknya. "Err, kau malah lebih sering dengan temannya yang pirang itu."

Sakura menoleh lamat-lamat dan menahan untuk tak menjawabnya penuh sinisme. "Sasuke belum pulang. Olimpiade itu dilaksanakan satu semester."

Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tenten yang menatapnya dengan tarikan alis tinggi-tinggi, dan kerutan di kening dalam-dalam. Semuanya seperti terekam lambat-lambat dalam penglihatan Sakura, ketika Tenten kembali mengujar.

"Mahasiswa olimpiade sudah pulang tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura. Kau bisa lihat Shikamaru dan Gaara di kelas sebelah."

Seperti ada meteor yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Lagi pula, olimpiade apa yang menghabiskan waktu satu semester?"

Siang itu, Sakura men- _skip_ kelas Pragmatik untuk pergi ke lab Fisika.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apanya yang bohong?"

 _Emerald_ memicing, menatap safir biru yang jauh lebih dari lima jengkal di depan sana. Bibirnya ingin mengulang tanya beberapa detik lalu lagi— _Sasuke yang bohong, olimpiadenya sudah selesai, kan?_ —tapi melihat mata di depannya seinosen biasanya, Sakura menahan ucap.

Ia menemukan dirinya menyimpul satu hal; Naruto juga tak tahu.

Ya, kan?

Jika Sasuke memang berbohong, mungkin tak hanya padanya.

Sakura membangun pondasi terkuat di antara kepercayaannya yang mulai rapuh. Mungkin ini tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin Sasuke sudah membuat kejutan. Itulah mengapa ia belum di sini, saat ini. Sasuke tak pernah berbohong, ia sudah bilang ia akan kembali. _Sasuke akan kembali_.

"Sakura?" Naruto memanggilnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ia tak menjawab dalam waktu sepersekian menit, lalu ia mendengar onomatope _tap tap_ dari hadapannya. Itu langkah Naruto, mungkin tengah meretas jarak di antara mereka saat ini.

"Sakura,"

Tangannya ditaut, tubuh itu telah menjulang di depan raut.

"Tak ada olimpiade yang menyita waktu selama satu semester, Naruto." Sakura mendongak menangkap netra di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Pandangannya berbayang, wajah Naruto yang mengosong terlihat koyak dalam bening sana-sini.

Ia merasakan dekapan erat pria itu setelahnya. Tangannya mengalami refleks yang sangat cepat, untuk menggapai leher jenjang Naruto. Aromanya seperti sitrus yang dikombinasikan dengan tembakau. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, di beberapa hiduan ia menghirup aroma listrik—entah mengapa.

Di saat-saat seperti ini sesaknya pada Sasuke mampu teredam. Jutaan tanya yang sempat singgah di rongga kepalanya hilang sementara. Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana cara pria itu memeluk, mengusap bahu kecil Sakura yang berosilasi, menempelkan bibir hangatnya di sisi-sisi tengkuk, Sakura merasakannya.

Ia pernah mendengar dari Sasuke, bahwa Naruto adalah don juan paling ulung di fakultasnya. Ia bisa berganti pacar seminggu sekali, membawa gandengan yang berbeda-beda dua hari sekali, membuat beberapa gadis mendatanginya dengan bunga-bunga dan surat di tangan hampir setiap hari. Sakura tak pernah melihat semuanya. Selama berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan mengatensi Naruto, ia hanya pernah melihat Naruto mengantar seorang gadis yang berbeda dua kali, diberi mawar merah tiga kali, dan diberi surat sewangi minyak rambut satu kali. Terakhir ia melihatnya berbicara dengan seorang gadis di sudut taman kampus beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka terlihat tak seperti sedang berkencan, si gadis menunduk, Naruto mengucap sesuatu. Kemudian, gadis itu pergi.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi.

Hari-hari Naruto tersita dengannya.

"Kau percaya Sasuke, kan?"

Naruto bertanya di antara dekapannya.

 _Percaya?_

Gadis itu mengangguk, lamat.

"Ia pasti akan kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

Hal-hal janggal itu akhirnya terjadi.

Esoknya Sasuke berhenti menghubungi Sakura. Tak ada kabar, tak ada pesan. Nomornya tidak aktif dan tak bisa dihubungi tanpa ada suara _customer service_ yang memintanya meninggalkan pesan. Nomor itu sudah mati. Tak digunakan lagi.

Naruto datang padanya ketika Sakura hampir meraung menangisi Sasuke. Ia mendekapnya seperti biasa. Berkata padanya dengan bisikan dalam _"Sasuke akan kembali."_. Tapi Sakura tak ingin dengar lagi. Diam-diam bermonolog, meyakini sendiri, _mungkin tak apa jika tak usah kembali, tak usah, biar saja aku dengan Naruto_. Tapi itu hanya verbalisasi pikirannya. Bahkan Naruto tak pernah berkata, menjelaskan tentang relasi mereka, tentang dekapan dan kecupan yang ia berikan, tentang semua hal-hal di antara mereka berdua yang melebihi relasi platonis.

Mungkin Naruto hanya bimbang, sebab pada kenyataannya Sakura masih menangisi Sasuke. Ia menyadari kedudukannya sebagai _runner up_ —yang dibutuhkan di bawah si juara. Naruto tak menuntut, tak meminta, hanya memberi.

Tapi Sakura terlena.

Dan sekarang, apa lagi? Sebab hati Sakura tertarik sebelah pada Sasuke, diinjak kecewa yang terlampau karena kehilangannya yang tiba-tiba. Namun hatinya pelan-pelan tengah mengembang, ketika menyambut seluruh ilokusi Naruto yang tak menuntut apa-apa. Implisit. Diam-diam berharap yang di sana kembali, tapi tak ingin yang di sini pergi.

Begitu egois. Dan serakah.

Ia ingin Sasuke kembali, tapi tak ingin melepaskan Naruto.

Wajah Sakura tak begitu gegas melepas menjauh, matanya menelisik wajah tegas di hadapannya, jemarinya ikut di sana, menelusur; kening, mata, hidung, bibir. Berhenti di sana. Mengusap lembut.

 _Mereka tak akan membiarkannya memilih._

Naruto menangkap keinginannya, tubuh Sakura ia raih lagi, lengan kekarnya mengitari pinggang, mendekapnya di sana erat-erat.

Ketika wajah mereka terlampau dekat, Sakura melihat tatapan itu, tatapan lain—tatapan _bersinar_ yang mirip milik Sasuke berbulan-bulan lalu.

Lalu, bibirnya dilumat panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto tak dapat dihubungi.

Nomornya tidak aktif, presensinya di kelas tak terisi.

Nomornya mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh sebelum hari-hari menyakitkan itu, Sakura pernah mendengar dari teman-temannya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah yang terbaik dari jurusan yang diampunya. Sasuke didukung oleh otaknya yang terlampau cerdas, sedang Naruto kritis dan memiliki banyak sekali koneksi eksistensialis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Bersama-sama, keduanya menjadi pusat atensi satu jurusan dan bahkan fakultas. Katanya, mereka punya sebuah proyek. Proyek nuklir, yang selalu dikerjakan di minggu-minggu terakhir atau di saat-saat kuliah berakhir. _Sasuke dan Naruto adalah penghuni tetap laboratorium_ , katanya. Seorang dosen pernah memarahi mereka karena keduanya terlalu lama memakai lab dan mengobservasi proyeknya di dalam sana. Setelah itu, kuantitas mereka berada di lab sedikit berkurang, walau tak benar-benar menyusut.

Sakura juga pernah menemani mereka di dalam lab. Tapi, Sakura tertidur karena bosan. Ia hanya sedikit mendengar konversasi seperti " _tabrakkan saja sebutir bahan sub-critical terhadap butiran lainnya._ ", atau, " _kau mau menggunakan apa, ha? Helikopter!?_ ", juga " _pampatkan saja bulatan bahan sub-critical dengan bahan peledak kimia …_ " yang tak benar-benar Sakura pahami.

Saat ia dan Sasuke baru saja berpacaran, Shikamaru berkomentar, " _kukira ia hanya cinta nuklir._ " yang Sakura abaikan dan ia anggap angin lalu.

Dan saat ia pikir berjuta-juta kali lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto memang tak memiliki banyak teman yang benar-benar dekat. Ada banyak orang yang mengenal mereka, namun tak banyak yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Mereka lebih sering berbagi berdua. Seperti tak memberi kesempatan yang lain masuk untuk ikut mekonstruksi persahabatan yang terlampau sempurna itu. Mereka selalu berbagi berdua, hanya berdua—dan Sakura hampir saja memperhitungkan, apakah Sasuke akan marah jika Naruto memintanya berbagi Sakura juga.

Tapi, itu tak penting lagi.

Karena pada kenyataannya mereka juga tak membiarkannya masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu.

Mereka meninggalkannya sebagaimana mereka meninggalkan entitas-entitas lain di sekitarnya.

Padahal, Sakura sudah menjadikan mereka semestanya.

 _Aku akan kembali_.

 _Sasuke akan kembali_.

Pada kenyataannya, mereka sama-sama _pergi_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mendengar kabar."

Sakura menyematkan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mencari, ke rumah Sasuke. Ia mengenal Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang tak pernah akrab dengan Sasuke, namun tanpa Sasuke ketahui, kakaknya punya afeksi tersembunyi padanya. Ia sibuk dengan perusahaan-perusahaan peninggalan ayah mereka, dan bertemu dengannya. _"Merepotkan,"_ saat itu Sasuke mengatakan. _"Aku tak butuh harta Uchiha."_

"Ya?" Sakura bertanya lamat.

"Sasuke ke Boston. Untuk olimpiade dan …"

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, " … dan?"

"Dan sebuah proyek."

Hal itu lagi.

 _Proyek apa?_ Sakura ingin bertanya. Semuanya mengatakan hal itu seolah hanya dia orang yang tak diberitahu. Ada apa dengan proyek? Proyek apa? Kenapa harus ke Boston? Kenapa harus berbohong? Kenapa harus _menghilang_?

"Dari reaksimu, mungkin kau belum benar-benar mengenalnya, Sakura-san." Itachi mengujar lagi, Sakura terhunus sembilu di dadanya. "Sasuke punya obsesi yang besar … pada Fisika. Lebih khususnya, Fisika nuklir."

 _Sakura tahu itu_. _Tapi, memangnya kenapa?_

"Ketika SMA, ia bertemu Naruto. Naruto tak suka Sains, tapi suatu hari, saat mereka sama-sama belajar sejarah Perang Dunia II, mereka terkesima dengan pengeboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Naruto takjub dengan daya musnahnya, sedang Sasuke terpaku rasa penasaran akan bahan-bahan penyusunnya. Dan, kau tahu—sejak saat itu, mereka terobsesi dengan nuklir." Itachi menghela napas. Sakura menahan napas. "Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dengan proyek itu. Tapi, yang kuyakini, itu ada hubungannya dengan …,"

Itachi berhenti. Bibirnya mengatup datar.

Dan Sakura tahu, pembicaraan ini telah selesai.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Itachi-san."

Sakura melangkah dengan sesak-sesak taksa yang tak dapat ia jabarkan. Semuanya terlalu tak masuk akal. Absurditas-absurditas itu seperti membunuhnya. _Apa motif mereka? Kenapa mereka memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?_ Karena Demi Tuhan, Sakura punya kehidupan yang terlampau normal. Ia menjalani hidup tanpa satu renjana yang menuntut, membiarkannya mengalir seperti air, sistematis dan konstan dengan caranya sendiri.

Atau mungkin, ini memang hanya dia?

Karena seharusnya ia tahu, kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke tak sekasual itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir musim panas. Titik kulminasi.

 _Kenapa tak kembali?_ Sakura selalu berkontemplasi.

Dan Sakura mencoba bertahan dengan sisa-sisa tendensi yang disimpan dirinya sendiri.

 _Sabar sebentar, sabar sebentar …_

 _Mereka tak akan menyakiti._

 **.**

 **.**

Namun berikutnya Sakura mendengar kabar, ada teror di Boston.

Sebuah gedung yang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan di sana meledak, pukul sepuluh malam ketika sudah tutup dan meninggalkan beberapa pekerja di dalam sana. Sebelum itu, seseorang mengatakan lampu di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan padam. Kepanikan muncul, beberapa orang meraba bayangan.

Kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan.

Evakuasi digegaskan beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin seseorang mengontak 911, atau memang dunia memiliki sinyal informasi yang begitu kuat, entah bagaimana. Katanya, ada bahan peledak yang tersimpan di dalam satu kubikel gudang jarang dipakai. Garis kuning dipasang sepanjang kompleks konstruksi, riuh-rendah kakofoni melayang di mana-mana. Menyesakkan, menyakitkan. Ada percikan darah, aroma hangus yang traumatis, dan asap-asap di berbagai sisi.

Gedung hancur total, lima orang tewas.

Katanya, pelakunya dua orang.

Laki-laki.

Satu pirang, satu hitam.

Berkewarganegaraan Jepang.

Satu-satunya yang terjejak dalam rongga kepala Sakura adalah satu ujaran Naruto, yang telah lama tersimpan di memori otak, untuk kemudian terulang lagi;

 _"Dia beruntung aku tak meledakannya dengan nuklir."_

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kabar itu Sakura tak mengalihkan atensi dari surat kabar internasional, situs-situs internasional, juga _channel_ internasional di televisi apartemennya.

Ia absen dari kuliah, memilih berbaring di sofa tanpa ingat makan dan bersih-bersih, menajamkan pendengaran dan menutup mata ketika berita menyiarkan tragedi bom di Boston.

Hari itu adalah minggu terakhir di bulan Juni. Sakura masih berbaring di sofa, rintik hujan terdengar di balik jendela yang tertutup tirai, angin malam menyusup lewat sela-sela ventilasi.

Di depannya, tersiar siaran VOA.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, berita itu diulang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Mereka menyebutkan kembali tentang bom nuklir, tentang dua orang yang tertangkap setelah evakuasi untuk kemudian diselidiki. Satu pirang, satu hitam. Berkebangsaan Jepang.

Tapi, kini, dengan informasi baru, sebuah inisial.

Sakura memejamkan mata lagi.

 _" ... after police investigation, they got some new information. The suspects were wellborn in small city in Japan. And the initial are …"_

Sakura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

 _" … US and NN."_

Sesuatu dalam hatinya hancur.

Ia mematikan televisi. Tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Namun, sebelum kubikel itu senyap, ia masih mendengar satu kalimat yang diucap lamat oleh si wartawan.

Katanya, mereka akan disidang.

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya Sakura dapat mengira dari awal, mereka bukan mahasiswa biasa. Seharusnya ia tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu istimewa. Obsesinya pada Fisika, pada reaksi fusi dan rakitan-rakitan nuklir, pada seluruh _perbedaannya_.

Seharusnya ia tahu lebih awal.

Si kritis dan si jenius. Satu konstruksi yang tak dapat disubtitusi.

Obesesi membekukan semuanya. Bagi mereka, egoisme bukan masalah besar yang berujung kesalahan. Mereka hidup di antara mimpi-mimpi besar yang dirangkum dalam rumus-rumus lusuh di binder Sasuke dan pintu-pintu kamar Naruto. _Harus diwujudkan_. Sebuah keharusan, yang tak penting akhir atau akibatnya.

Sebab ketika semuanya sudah terwujud, kepuasan itu akan datang.

Hal itu akan mereka bayar dengan apa pun.

Apa pun.

Bahkan walau dengan nyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hampir lupa rasanya terbang di udara.

Ia menahan lilitan dalam perut ketika pesawat mulai _take off_. Ia memejam netra, melafal doa-doa, dan memikirkan dua nama.

Intensitas dan lembapnya udara yang tak menentu tak ia rasakan lagi.

"Aku harus ke Boston," Sakura mengujar pada Kizashi dan Mebuki jauh di Suna sana. Sakura jarang pulang ke Suna, dan sekalinya ia pulang, hanya untuk meminta izin pergi ke sebuah negara yang jauh sekali.

Kedua orangtuanya tahu tentang Naruto dan Sasuke, namun mereka tak segera mengizinkan. Sakura menangis dan meraung semalaman. Mereka tetap tak megizinkan. Tapi kemudian, Itachi datang berjas dengan senyum panutnya, lalu berkata bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tak mendengar keselurahan konversasi mereka, hanya tahu ketika Mebuki menoleh ke arahnya, mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jari, kemudian memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu. Sepulang dari sana, kembalilah ke sini."

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Mebuki menangis, padahal ia hanya akan pergi ke Boston. Tapi, berminggu-minggu _setelahnya_ , barulah Sakura mengerti mengapa malam itu Mebuki sangat keberatan melepaskan Sakura pergi ke sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Persidangan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Sekitar dua minggu setelah berita yang Sakura dengar, Naruto dan Sasuke dimintai _plea_ _bargaining_ —suatu kesepakatan dalam perkaraan pidana antara penuntut dan terdakwa. Di sana, mereka berdua harus mengakui kesalahannya sebagai ganti dari tawaran penuntut.

Sakura datang bersama Itachi di persidangan itu. Tapi, di menit kesepuluh, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu pandang pada keduanya—pandangan pertama yang terjadi setelah mereka menghilang beberapa minggu lalu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Terlampau tak sanggup untuk menyaksikan keseluruhannya hingga selesai. Sakura tak tahu apa Naruto dan Sasuke tahu ia ada di sini sebelumnya. Mereka terisolasi beberapa minggu ini. Namun, Itachi membayar seseorang untuk mengeruk informasi persidangan ini hingga akhirnya mereka ada di sini.

Yang membuatnya tak sanggup melihat adalah tatapan itu—tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Mereka tak berverbalisasi, namun dengan implisit mentransfer sengat-sengat kesalahan mereka pada dirinya. Sebuah permintaan maaf yang terlalu menyakitkan.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menunggu hingga dua jam.

Lalu, Itachi meneleponnya.

Katanya, Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab, _guilty_.

Semuanya selesai.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Keduanya ditetapkan sebagai tersangka utama atas kerugian besar kehancuran gedung dan kematian lima orang lainnya.

Mereka akan dieksekusi.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang mereka katakan adalah mereka melakukannya untuk pengujian.

Keduanya adalah entitas yang tak pernah puas. Katanya, Sasuke ingin tahu, _apa konstruksiku membentuk sebuah bom yang benar-benar dapat meledak?_ Naruto ingin melihat, _seberapa besar daya musnah yang dapat dihasilkan tanganku?_ Sasuke mengejar olimpiade yang hanya satu bulan itu untuk mengabsahkannya. Pergi ke Boston, bertemu mahasiswa-mahasiswa MIT yang mencintai fisika nuklir juga. Menguatkan perakitan yang diam-diam ia dan Naruto buat. Naruto sudah terbiasa hidup dalam bayang-bayang keobsesifan Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke yang mengerti bahwa Naruto suka ditantang. Sasuke punya keahlian nomor satu untuk menantangnya. Membuat senjata peledak itu.

Sasuke terlalu obsesif.

Naruto terlalu kompulsif.

Maka, di antara kamuflase olimpiade Sasuke itu, ia mencari tempat. Yang pantas ia _ledakan_.

Konoha bukan tempatnya. Lagi pula, Amerika memiliki utang atas meledaknya nuklir di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dulu, maka dari itu, mereka pergi.

Dan menghilang.

 _Untuk sementara_ —katanya. Mereka menihilkan presensi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jika ada hal buruk terjadi. Mereka juga tak ingin melibatkan Sakura. Mereka ingin meninggalkan jejak-jejak Sakura pada kehidupan mereka. Mereka tak ingin Sakura tahu.

Sakura menangis.

Ia memang tak terlibat, tapi ia telah masuk _terlalu jauh_.

Sebab rasanya ingin mati ketika membayangkan hukuman yang dijatuhkan dua orang kesayangannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memikirkan tentang beberapa mekanisme pengeksekusian yang ada di seluruh semesta ini. Ditembak mati, diikat di kursi listrik, digantung, dibegal?

Tapi, Boston tak memiliki mekanisme yang seperti itu—dalam hati Sakura mengujar syukur yang amat dalam. Mereka lebih memanfaatkan hal-hal yang bersifat kimiawi. Tersangka dibaringkan di sebuah ranjang umum, sepertinya yang kita lihat-lihat di tempat praktik dokter. Tangan serta kaki mereka diikat dengan sebuah tali karet, kemudian, di sanalah mereka akan diberikan suntikan kematiannya. Mungkin efeknya tak terasa begitu mengejutkan, sebab segalanya berproses, kurang lebih sepuluh menit—hingga akhirnya, asam-asam tubuh akan bergerak keluar—itulah saat-saat di mana mereka meregang nyawa.

Ini menyadarkan Sakura akan beberapa hal; pantaskah mereka mendapatkan segala hal tentang ilmu ilmiah bahkan hingga kematiannya?

"Hei,"

Naruto yang pertama kali Sakura temui. Mereka hanya punya sepuluh menit. Di kubikel kecil yang penerangannya begitu remang-remang. Dinding dan atapnya sudah kusam, begitupun kursi dan meja yang mereka duduki saat ini. Pria itu tersenyum di seberangnya, tangannya yang terikat borgol terjatuh di atas meja. Ia memakai pakaian tahanan berwarna hijau muda. Rambut pirangnya sedikit memanjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, sorot safir dan senyumnya masih sehangat dulu—ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya di koridor kampus. Sakura ingin menangis, betapa ia akan merindukan segalanya tentang pria ini.

"Hei." Setelah beberapa lama, barulah Sakura mampu menjawab sapaannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Konoha?"

" _Not as good as when you were there_."

Ia tertawa. "Sasuke akan membunuhku kalau tahu kau berkata seperti itu."

Sakura tak ikut tertawa, air matanya sudah membayang.

"Sakura," Naruto mengujar lagi, suara gemerincing rantai tertangkap indera pendengaran gadis itu. Kemudian, ia merasakan kehangatan melingkupi jari-jemarinya. Tangan Naruto. "Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Segala pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menggenggam erat-erat jemari Naruto—terlampau erat hingga rasanya tak ingin dilepaskan. Likud itu tak ingin menyurut, dan akhirnya Sakura membiarkan saja.

"Kenapa?" suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Kalimat selanjutnya tertelan lagi. _Kenapa apa? Kenapa bagaimana? Kenapa kenapa?_ Dalam satuan otak dan pikiran Sakura, sudah tak ada lagi tanya yang pantas diuarkan. Maka, ia memilih berhenti. Dan memilih pertanyaan lain. "Besok … pukul berapa?"

 _Eksekusinya_.

"Jam sepuluh pagi. Setelah kami selesai mandi dan dalam keadaan kenyang." Naruto tersenyum. "Dan, Sakura." Ia meneruskan lagi, senyumnya menipis, sebelum akhirnya hilang sama sekali. " _We don't want you to be there_."

 _Emerald_ -nya melebar, cepat. "Apa maksudmu? Aku akan ada di sini besok. Itu sudah pasti."

"Sakura, dengar." Pria di depannya menaut dalam matanya. "Aku tak ingin kau melihatnya. _Kami_ tidak ingin. Jadi, berjanjilah, untuk tidak datang saat waktu itu tiba."

"Kenapa?" Ia menuntut. "Kenapa, Naruto?!" Gadis itu berteriak, tiba-tiba ketukan sekali terdengar dari balik pintu kaca satu arah di sebelah kirinya. Satu pertanda dari penjaga.

Sakura melirik jam, waktunya lima menit lagi.

Tangan Naruto mendingin.

"Itu permintaan terakhirku dan Sasuke. Itu saja."

Tangis Sakura menderas. Kukunya mulai menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit Naruto di genggamannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli apa pun lagi. Segalanya seperti akan berakhir besok. Naruto … Sasuke … _kenapa_?

Kenapa segalanya menjadi semakin sulit?

Tanya bodoh yang tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban.

Karena sampai akhir pun, pada kenyataannya mereka tetap tak membiarkannya masuk ke dalam konstruksi relasi itu. Yang hanya dibentuk dengan keduanya.

" _I hate you_." Sakura berdesis, pilu.

Naruto menunduk, rautnya menggelap. " _I know. You should_."

Satu ketukan kembali terdengar.

Dua menit lagi.

" _But,_ Sakura, _can I tell you something_?"

Tubuh Naruto mencondong ke depan, wajahnya mendekat. Ia tersenyum, tulus sekali, hangat sekali. Sekuen-sekuen kembali merajai otaknya. Tentang kenyamanan yang diuarkan pria itu ketika memeluknya, termor kecil saat ia mengecup bibirnya, tawa lebar di antara _channel_ kartun yang Naruto sukai, afeksinya, seluruhnya …

" _I love you_."

Naruto mengecup keningnya. Mata Sakura terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian matanya.

"Sasuke akan membunuhku kalau mendengarnya, tapi … aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hidungnya.

"Terima kasih."

Dan, sudut bibirnya.

Ketika Sakura membuka mata, wajah itu sudah menjauh. Dan di detik itu pula, pintu terbuka. Beberapa polisi masuk, dua di antaranya menarik Naruto mundur untuk dikembalikan ke dalam sel khusus.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik dinding, Naruto menoleh, menangkap netra Sakura.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Dan itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat senyum sehangat mentari milik Naruto.

Air matanya mengalir, lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Seolah tak ingin berstagnasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu digeser, seseorang masuk kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Rautnya begitu tenang. Statis seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang Sakura kenal. Ia duduk di sana, di kursi yang sepersekian menit lalu diduduki Naruto.

Sakura begitu mengenalnya, sekaligus tak mengenalnya.

"Ceritakan sesuatu," Sakura berkata.

Oniks Sasuke tersita, ia ingat kata-kata ini, di malam ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di bawah kumpulan bintang. Saat itu, Sasuke yang mengujarkannya. Dan Sakura bercerita tentang ilmu bahasanya.

Ini terjadi ketika mereka tak butuh verbalisasi, tapi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain berlokusi. Di hari-hari sebelum ini, mereka terbiasa dengan hening yang panjang, cukup dengan sentuhan-sentuhan satu sama lain. Tapi, saat ini, mereka tak bisa melakukan itu.

Sasuke memulainya.

"Albert Einstein pernah mengalami kelainan dalam kemampuan berbahasanya. Ia baru lancar berbicara ketika umurnya tujuh tahun. Katanya, sindrom ini dipahami sebagai fenomena di mana orang jenius yang mengalami keterlambatan bicara." Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Kau tahu maksudku, Sakura? Bahkan, orang jenius seperti Albert Einstein pun, merasa berbahasa itu sulit." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Betapa jeniusnya ahli bahasa sepertimu."

Sakura menggigiti bawah bibirnya. " _Again_."

"Ada benda yang dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari cahaya," katanya. "Kecepatan cahaya konstan pada ruang hampa adalah 300 ribu kilometer perdetik. Dalam air, foton bergerak sepertiga kecepatan awal. Dan dalam reaktor nuklir, beberapa partikel dipaksa bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih cepat dari cahaya."

" _Please._ "

Sasuke melepas satu helaan napas. "Albert Einstein pernah berselingkuh."

"Sasuke!" Gadis itu mendongak mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai. Kemudian, melembut lagi.

"Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit. Aku tak ingin membicarakan apa pun." Sasuke menjawab. "Sini, mendekat padaku."

Ucapan itu terdengar penuh tendensi. Sepersekian detik Sakura hanya menatap lamat-lamat raut Sasuke, tak ada senyum, tak ada sinisme. Hanya ada tendensi.

Maka ia bangkit dan melangkah mendekat, mendorong jauh meja yang membatasi dua kursi yang ia duduki dengan kursi yang Sasuke duduki, hingga terbentuk spasi untuk tubuhnya merapat pada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang terborgol ia angkat, di antara lingkaran yang dicipta lengan-lengan kekar itu, Sakura menelusup masuk. Ia menghilangkan semua jarak, dengan memeluk Sasuke, menjadikan kedua paha pria itu sebagai alas dan tumpuan tubuhnya, menjadikan bahu Sasuke sebagai tempat tumpahan likuid kedua binernya, menjadikan leher Sasuke sebagai tempat melingkarnya kedua lengan miliknya erat-erat.

"Jangan pergi …," Sakura berbisik, kecil sekali.

Sasuke mengecup pelipis Sakura, tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu yang terjebak. "Terima kasih."

"Kau jahat, kau dan Naruto …"

" _That's why we're here_." Sasuke berbisik. "Karena kami jahat."

"Sasuke …," Bahu Sasuke terasa menghangat. Dan basah. Lebih dari setahun mempelajari sifat gadis itu, Sasuke tak pernah merasakan kesakitan Sakura yang seperti ini. Ia tahu … dirinya tahu pasti. Absolut. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Semesta, kosmis, takdir, sudah tak memiliki dukungan apa pun untuk mereka.

Mengenal Sakura membuatnya mengenal hal-hal taksa yang sulit ia kecap sebelumnya; jatuh suka, jatuh cinta, adiktif pada satu entitas, kecewa, bahkan terkhianati. Tapi … itu sudah tak penting lagi. Sebab segalanya terasa tak ada yang sekrusial hari esok.

Sasuke seperti memahami perlahan-lahan arti kehidupan.

Tangan Sasuke di pinggang Sakura terangkat, melingkari wajahnya dan menyentuh belah-belah pipinya. Mengangkat wajah Sakura dari bahunya, kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam, lamat-lamat, lekat-lekat. "Naruto sudah mengatakannya, kan? Besok, tak usah datang."

Sakura mengalihkan wajah.

Tangan Sasuke memalingkannya kembali.

Satu ketukan di pintu.

"Kita punya tiga menit lagi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ini yang terakhir."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, lama. Ia ingin mengingat ini sebagai kenangan indah terakhir yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ia lumat bibir manis itu, lambat dan menuntut. Sakura membalasnya, frustrasi. Ia ingin menangkap apa pun dari lumat-lumat yang Sasuke berikan. Apa pun. Ia ingin menangkap semuanya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Sasuke mengujar di sela ciumannya. " _See you_."

 _Di tempat lain_.

Hari ini, ada beribu-ribu kesakitan yang Sakura terima. Hari ini, ada banyak kuantitas air mata yang mengalir. Hari ini, semuanya kelabu, abu-abu.

Pintu terbuka, suara langkah-langkah terdengar.

" _It's over, Mr. Uchiha_."

Dan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika suatu hari Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama meminta hidupmu, siapa yang akan kauberikan itu, Sakura?"

Sakura melepaskan atensinya dari bintang yang ia tatap, lalu mengucap.

"Mereka tak akan membiarkanku memilih."

 **.**

 **.**

Tentang banyaknya kuantitas hal-hal tipikal yang Sakura pahami tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengenalnya. Dari semua mekanisme dan eksperimen yang pernah Sakura telusuri, ia tak mendapatkannya. Mereka tak terengkuh, tak tertaut.

Tapi, tak boleh ada penyesalan sekarang. Ia punya banyak hari yang menuntut untuk dijalani, ia masih punya sepersekian ratus jam yang harus ia lewati. Banyak, banyak sekali.

Hari sudah siang, matahari tertaut di atas kapas-kapas kumulonimbus yang berdivergen. Satu lagi hari-hari statis dan dinamis akan ia lewati—tapi, mungkin tidak lagi. Mengenai hal-hal yang hilang dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi, akhirnya Sakura tahu rasanya.

Ia menatap ke depan. Lalu ke arah laut di bawahnya yang menggulung ombak-ombak indah— _juga kejam_. Di sini, atmosfer kebebasan jelas terasa. Meski, ia lebih suka langit gelap penuh bintang dibanding langit cerah yang sesak akan matahari. Tapi, harum laut saat ini mulai menenangkannya.

Ia punya banyak mimpi, namun dua di antaranya sudah terenggut. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki kehidupan masa lalu, namun masa depan seolah menggelap.

Padahal, Sakura punya banyak pilihan untuk masa depannya.

Suara ombak terdengar lagi, seperti resonansi di dengung pendengarannya. Laut di bawahnya mungkin sangat curam. Ia mendongak, matahari sangat terik, mentransfer spektrum penuh kepada netranya. Sekali menyipit, ia berpaling lagi, kepada lingkaran rantai penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul sepuluh tepat.

Sekali lagi, Sakura punya banyak pilihan untuk masa depannya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya …

 _Kami akan bertemu_.

… ia memilih _terjun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
